Ventriloquist Dummy
by BadLuck92
Summary: Courtney thought the only thing she would ever have to fear was ventriloquist dummies, but when her older brother,Sam, gets a new car, she'll learn there more out there to be scared of.And She's thrown into the world of government consiracies,autobots....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Transformers, or any of its characters. but I do own the characters I make up, like Courtney.

Courtney sighed. It was os unfair. Her brother, Sam, was getting a car. A car!!! Not only that but their father was basically paying for it. Sam was almost eighteen. She was sixteen. And more of a life than he did. Courtney played two sports, basketball and rugby. She was out most weekends. Her parents thought she spent the night at Jessie's, but they were usually at Drakes. Drake had a cottage on the lake (not the one in the movie, a more private lake) and there was usually a party there every Friday and Saturday night. She was going there tonight, first party of the new year. Last year there had been parties a month earlier than this, but there winter was longer than usual.

Courtney sighed again. She was really sore. She was coming home from rugby practice, and well, she was sore. Very sore. But that was Sarah's fault. It really was. Their coach, Kelsey Evans, said she wanted all of them to have warm up done when she got there, but Sarah didn't get to the field till about 15 minutes AFTER Kelsey showed up. Everyone was angry at her.

When Courtney reached home she noticed her fathers car wasn't there.

_Must still be looking_

Courtney walked into the house and headed to the bathroom, she really wanted a shower. She looked in the mirror and laughed. She was covered in grass stains, her knees were red and brown and green, _Very Christmassy_ . She was about to close the door and strip for her shower when her mom called her down.

"Comin" Courtney yelled as she headed down stairs.

"Honey, look what I've got!!"

Courtney screamed, there in her mothers hands was a ventriloquist dummy. Her father and brother came running in, her father, with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Honey, WHAT are you DOING, you know she's scared of those."

Sam ran over to his sister, "Hey you ok?"

Courtney hugged him. "Mom, Why'd you do that?"

"How is she going to get over this fear if she's not expost to them their cute.

Sam loved his mother, but even he thought those dummies were ugly.

"Come on I'll take you for a drive."

"Huh, oh ya, sure, a drive"

_great,_ thought Sam,_ she'll probably be like this till tommorrow._

Sam was protective of her, but only in certain areas. He was smart, he let her make mistakes, and NEVER said "I told you so" because he knew she'd never trust him if he did.

Bumble bee sighed, as much as he could, part one was complete, he was in the Witwicky's possession. Now he had to get the signal out. He almost transformed when he heard the scream coming from inside the house. So Sam's sister was scared of ventriloquist dummies. He did a world wide web search, all they were was an ugly doll. He really didn't understand.

he saw the boy Sam, and his sister, Courtney if he over heard correctly. They got in. And the three of them drove off.

"You ok?"

"W-Why would she do that? I-uh. I can't stand her!!"

Sam chuckled. "I know, are you goin out tonight?"

"Ya, you?"

"Miles and I are goin to the public lake, but I gotta be home by 11. Whoopty doo."

Courtney laughed, " I'm spendin the night at Drakes. I like, have my own bedroom there. They think I'm staying at Mallory's."

all of a sudden the car swirved to the middle and back in.

"God, Sam, where the hell did you learn to fucking drive."

"It wasn't me, it was the car!"

"Don't blame the car, it ain't alive!!"

_Was that Barricade??_ Thought Bumble bee as he listened to the siblings argue.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer" I dont own transformers

"Thanks Drake." Yelled Courtney as she got out of his truck. She walked into the house. She headed upstairs to put her stuff away. She went for a quick shower, brushed her hair, didn't bother drying it, put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue tank top.

"I can't believe he got arrested." Said her mother

_What? Who got arrested? Are they talkin about Sam. Ya right! Right?_

"I know honey, I never thought Sam would get into trouble like this!"

_OMG_

Courtney ran downstairs to the kitchen to where Sam was, "I hear you got arrested?"

"H-How'd you know?"

"Overheard mom and dad, so what did you do? Oh, I know, impaired driving?"

"No, my car came alive, and-and," he sighed, "the police don't believe me, they think I made the whole thing up, and that I'm on drugs!"

"Can you blame them!! That's the most unbelievable story I've ever heard!!"

Courtney sighed, "I'm goin to get the mail."

Courtney walked to the mail box, "bill, bill, junk, bill, and oh, look at that, another bill."

As she walked by her brother car she saw something, his _keys_ and _cell phone_, "Are trying to get your car stolen." she asked out loud.

She walked to the _open_ window and reached in, getting his keys and cell, "now, lets see," she said flipping his phone open, "What's this, a video?"

She played it, "oh my God." She looked at the car and jumped back, "no way!!" She ran back into the house.

She ran into the living room, breathing hard, _there's no way Sam was telling the truth, a transforming car, no way, not possible. But then again, he did have a video on his phone. But, its impossible. Isn't it._

Courtney turned when she heard the front door slam, "Sam, Sam!!" She ran out the front door and saw him taking off, on their mothers bike, "SAM!!"

"Oh my GOD!!" She yelled when she noticed his car was following him, with no driver. Quickly she put on flip flops and ran after him, or rather, them.

She saw Sam up ahead, she almost caught up to him when he somehow flipped the bike, but he was up and gone to quick, "SAM!!!"

Courtney saw him go into an abandon warehouse and ran in after him. What she saw shocked her, a _police car_ was transforming into an ugly, robot. When it hit her brother and he crashed into the windshield of another car, that was the final straw.

"SAM!!!"

"Courtney, RUN!"

The newly transformed police car turned to her and smirked evilly. "Shit." She whimpered and ran. The robot not far behind her. She was now outside the warehouse, actually running towards Sam and, Micaela, she believed her name was.

the car almost had her, when, a yellow camaro came out of no ware and took it out and the legs.

"Come on, lets go!" Yelled Sam.

The three of them took of running, only noticing something was following them when it grabbed hold of Sams legs and took him down.

"Sam!" The girls yelled, but kept running, they came to a wrack with a bunch of tools on it, "Come on, come on.." Micaela muttered, "Got it!" Micaela had some type of saw in her hand and they ran back to Sam. Micaela started hacking at the little, uh, _thing_, was the best word for it.

as Sam kicked att that was left the little robot, its head, Courtney looked Micaela, "What are, a mad man, or woman?"

Micaela laughed. And they looked up the hill, to a yellow transforming Camaro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer--- I dont own Transformer**

"Why don't you sit in that seat there?"

"I'm not gonna sit there, he's driving!"

"Oh, well, then why don't you sit on my lap?"

"Why?"

"I have the only seat belt, and, you know, safety first."

"Right." Micaela, said and sat in his lap. "That was a pretty smooth move."

"Thanks"

_Right, well if noone's gonna sit there, I will_ and Courtney moved to the drivers seat.

"You know what I don't get, I he's some cool robot, why does he turn into this piece of crap camaro?"

They car suddenly swirved and both doors opened. The three of them got out.

"Great, he's sensitive. I'm mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!"

"Sorry."

Sam was on the verge of freaking out, until he saw the _new_ Bumble Bee coming towards them.

_SWEET!!!!!_

They laughed and got into him. Unfortunatly for Courtney she was in the back.

Bumble Bee took them to a spot and they got out and looked up. Four flaming objects were coming down to earth.

_What the??_

They went by the but one landed close and they ran down to it. It bagan to open and a huge robot got out of a pod looking thing and ran off.

They ran back to the car and got in. He drove them to an ally and they got back out. A rescue hummer, ponaic solistic, a huge GMC truck, and a semi pulled into the ally.

Courtney looked at the semi, Sam's car, or robot, was big enough, she couldn't imagine how big the semi was. The semi and the others started transforming.

_OMG, their sooooo big_

The huge semi, now robot, kneeled down, "Are you Samual and Courtney Witwicky, decendance of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Ya."

"I am Optimus Prime, we are Autobot from the planet Cybertron. These are my men, Autobot designation Jazz-"

"What's up, little bitches', this looks like ah cool place ta kick it" he said as he jumped on the a car and reclined on it.

"Oh I like him." Courtney said.

"Our CMO Ratchett"

"Hmm," he said sniffing the air, "the boys pharamon levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

Sam looked away, Micaela looked away and scratched her head, and Courtney was now bent over trying to hold in her laugh.

"And my weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feelin lucky, punk" he said bringing out two big cannons.

"Easy Ironhide."

"Ah, I just wanted to she him my cannons."

"And you already know your gaurdian, Bumble Bee."

"My guardian, you my guardian?" Sam said looking at Bee.

Bee stopped his punching and music and nodded.

"Were did you guys learn to talk like that?" Sam asked

"We learned earths languages through the world wide web."

"Why can't Bumble Bee talk like that?"

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle, I'm still working on it." As he said this Bee let out a whine when a red beam came from Ratchett's hand and hit Bees throat area.

It was Micaele who finally got to the point, "why are you here?"

"We are hear looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Allspark? What's that?" asked Sam

Optimus showed them what Megatron and the decepticons did to Cybertron and what the Allspark was.

Courtney almost fainted when he said the fait of the world was in their hands.

"Please tell me you have those glasses."

"I do."

The Autobots transformed. Sam and Micaela headed over to Bumble Bee, as Courtney stared walking, Jazz opened his drivers side door, "come on, litil' lady." Courtney laughed and got into Jazz.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer--- i dont own transformers!!**

"Ok, I need you two to stay with them."

"What?" Micaela said, "okay."

Courtney got out of Jazz and walked to the other girl, "Ya, like we could stop them if the did anything."

Micaela agreed.

The two girls almost screamed when they heard the cars transforming.

"What are you doing?" Courtney said, but they didn't listen and started walking toward their house.

_Oh no, Sam's gonna kill us!!_

Courtney and Micaela had to run to keep up. When they finally did reach the yard Sam yelled at them, "I thought I told you's to watch them?"

"WE DID!" Courtney yelled back, and then said quietly, "we watched them walk away."

"No, not the grass..."

"Oh, my bad." Said Optimus when he stepped on the fountain their father had just put in.

"Look, just wait. Okay." Sam said and ran into the house.

About three minutes later Optimus held down his hand and told the girls to clime on. They looked at each other but climbed on. He took them up the window.

"They really want those glasses." Micaela said as Sam helped them into the house.

As Sam argued with Optimus and Micaela Courtney was searching his room.

_okay, if I was glasses, where would I be?_

Courtney looked up when the house began to shake, and saw the Autobot walking off.

"Um, why'd the likes go out?"

"Rachet fell."

"Ah, and the lig–" Sam was already at the window telling them to get rid the light.

"SAM!"

_Oh no!!_

Micaela and Courtney ran and hid. Courtney got in his closet and shut the door. She couldn't really make them out until her father yelled, "EARTHQUAKE, GET HOLD OF DOOR WAYS, AFTER SHOCK, AFTER SHOCK. GOD I HATE THESE!!!"

Courtney was barely holding in her laughter. When everyone was out of the room, she got out of his closet, and went downstairs. She didn't want her parents to get the wrong idea, you know, she was in her brothers closet, when he and his 'girlfriend' were alone. She got into the kitchen just as Sam was saying, "distract my parents long enough so I can give them these glasses."

"Okay."

"Ya, it isn't hard to distract them."

They heard a comotion in the living room and when into said room.

"What's goin on?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Courtney," a man said stepping forward as if he had known them their whole lives, "step forward please."

They stepped forward. Another man whispered to the other man. He took a weird device from his hands, and pointed it at them. The machine went crazy.

"Book'em."

"You hurt my dog, I'll kill you!!"

"Kids, don't say anything till we get a lawyer!!"

They were separated from their parents. The three of them were stuffed into the back seat, with Simmons (they finally learned his name) , and the other guy. They started talking about Sam's call to the police.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding. My car was stolen, but, its okay because it came, back."

"Well, not on its own."

"Of course not," Courtney added, and leaned forward, "between you and me, they guy who brought it back, oh my God, he was the hottest guy I've ever seen. Oh, but don't say anything to Sam. He's kinda protective when it comes to that. Ya know."

She and Simmons laughed for a minute before he said, very strictly, "what do you kids know about aliens?"

"What? You mean little green guys. Come on."

"Ya, their an urban legend."

"Yup."

_**CRASH**_

"AHHHH" Courtney screamed as they hit, something. All of a sudden, huge metal fingers dug into the roof and lifted the whole SUV up. The roof finally gave out and the car fell to the ground.

"I'd like you guys to meet my friend. Optimus Prime."

"It was a bad idea taking the children."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I don't own Transformers.

"Men, relieve them of their weapons."

_Fuck_ Courtney sighed, she had lost her flip flops long ago. She had been bare foot for about an hour or two. She looked at her foot and wiped the little pebbles off her feet. A little blood coming off too. She sighed and turned around. She almost laughed when Simmons said he wasn't authorized to talk to them, only to tell them he couldn't talk to them. Government was weird. Sam and Micaela were 'locking' the S7 men to a light pole. She just watched. Truthfully, she would have helped, but her feet were killing her.

"We gotta go." She looked up and climbed into Optimus's offered hand. Boy, could he run. _Man, there gonna have to replace this road when he's through with it._

Optimus ran under a bridge and hooked himself into the rafters of it. The bridge began to shake as the helicopter went under it. A second one came not long after. The bridge shook so much the Micaela lost her grip and fell. Sam grabbed her, barely.

"Sam, I'm slipping. Help"

Courtney reached down and was able to get her other hand. They could have pulled her up if it wasn't for the next stupid helicopter. All three of the lost their grips and fell. As the ground got closer and closer the realization of actual death began to register in the three teens. Out of nowear came a huge hand Courtney found herself looking at Bumble Bee. She smiled at him as he helped her off his chest. Their smiles didn't last long, huge ropes and freezing hoses were soon all around them. Men in black suits and huge guns grabbed them and told them to get on the ground.

Courtney didn't move but stared at Bumble Bee. He had saved them and this was how he was being treated. It made her sick. Courtney cried out in pain when the back of the mans gun came into contact with the back of her knee. She was roughly pushed to the ground and handcuffed. Sam was able to get away and ran and tried to stop the hoses from freezing Bumble Bee.

"Look, he's not fighting back, HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!!!!" They didn't listen.

They were pulled to a group of cars, and there was the one man Courtney NEVER wanted to see again. Simmons.

"Good to see you all again." He said, Courtney looked at him, and spit in his face, "you sick, twisted bastard." Simmons slapped her, hard. She just looked him straight in the eye as she was roughly pulled past him.

They drove to an airport, where their handcuffs were finally taken off. They were loaded onto a helicopter with a few other people.

"So, what's they get you for?" A girl named Maggie asked them.

"Well, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?"

"Wow." Stated Maggie's 'adviser' Glen.

After a few boring hours the helicopter stopped at an airport. They got out, had about fifteen minutes to 'do their business' and stretch before they were loaded into different vans. They drove to Hover Dam. As they walked across the Dam Simmons blocked their path,

"Look, we've gotten off to a bad start. So, are you hungery, can I get you anything?"

"Ya, my car."

"Look kids," said another man walking up to them, "people could die, so we need to know everything you know."

"Ok, but first I'll take my car, oh, and her juvie record has to be gone, like forever."

Courtney cleared her throat.

"And some boots for my sister."

"Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

A man walked up to Courtney and gave her a pair of clean socks and a pair of army boots. Amazingly they were her size.

They met up with men who looked like they were in the army, but they too looked clueless as to why they were brought here. "Ok, here's the deal, you've all come into contact with NBE's-"

"NBE's?" One of soldiers asked, Courtney believed his name was Epps.

"Non-biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the terms." They kept walking until they got to a chamber with a huge giant mech, frozen.

_Why do I have a feeling this is Megatron!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I don't own Transformers. or Nokia

"You are looking at our pride and joy. NBE1."

"We think earths gravity screwed up his navigation systems."

"That's Megatron. He's the leader of the decepticons."

"Megatron?"

"Ya that's what they call him."

"You are looking at the source of the modern age. cell phones, cars, computers, all reverse enginerred from studying him. NBE1. that's what we call it."

"So why earth?" Asked Lennox.

"It's the Allspark."

"Allspark?"

"Ya, they came lookin for this cube lookin thing. Megatron wants to use the cubes energy to transform our machines and use them to kill us and take over the universe." Answered Courtney.

Simmons and the other man looked at each other. "You know where it is, don't you." Stated Sam.

"Follow me." They were led to a small room. They walked up to the window and looked out. A huge cube was there.

Courtney listened as they were told how the cube was discovered and how they were hiding it's energy.

"Wait, you said the dam hides the cubes energy. What kind exactly?" Asked Maggie

"Good question, follow us."

"They have to lock us in." Said Simmons when they reached the room. They were given large goggles.

"Does anyone have a cell phone, black berry?"

"I have a phone." Said Glen tossing his phone over to him.

"Ah, Nokia, you gotta give it to the Japanese. They know they way of the samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie said to Keller.

"Yes, well he's you know."

Simmons put the phone into the box and took hold a small gun looking device connected to wires. They put their goggles on. As radiation filled the box the little phone turned into a tiny little bot.

_It's so cute._

When it started to break the box wanting it's freedom Simmons killed it with a couple more shots from the Allspark.

The building suddenly began to shake.

"We're under attack," yelled Simmons, "They must know the cubes here."

"Come on." They ran out of the room and to a weapons room. When the building shook again Sam ran over to Simmons, "You gotta take me to my car, he's know what to do."

"Your car is confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it."

"People lives are at stake, and we don't know, well you might but I don't–"

Lennox came over and grabbed Simmons. A fight broke out. Courtney looked over in time to see Keller tell them to take them to Sam's car.

They ran into a room where men were holding hoses and pointing them at something. Courtney ran over hand grabbed one of the hoses and through it the ground. When the clouds were gone she saw Bumble Bee struggling to get up.

"It's ok, he's friendly guys. Come on Bee. The decepticons coming. Come on, we're gonna take you to the Allspark."

They ran back to the Allspark chamber. Bumble Bee walked up to it and make some noises and touched the Allspark. It, almost magically, began to fold in on itself. Simmons stared, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Message from Starfleet– lets get to it!"

"He's right. We gotta get that cube outta here. Mission city is only a few miles away. We can get it into military hands there."

"Yes." Said Keller

"But we're going to need the airforce."

"This place must have a radio, or something?"

"Yes," said Simmons finally snapping out of it, "In the chamber, there's an old army radio!"

"Will it work?"

"Anything's possible. You saw that!!"

"Sir you gotta get the word out."

Bumble Bee transformer. The three teenagers got in the car with the cube. With a long line of military personnel they were of to Mission City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** I don't own Transformers.

Courtney was in the back of Bee with the Allspark. "Look!! It's Optimus!!" Yelled Sam. Sure enough there was Optimus, Jazz, Rachet, and Ironhide. When the Autobots passed them they slammed on the breaks and fell in behind them. Jazz came up and drove beside Bumble Bee, she figured they were communicating, somehow. They came to a busy highway.

"Oh my God"

"What Sam?"

"It's the same cop car, come on, block him, block him!"

Bumble Bee sped up and they lost sight of Optimus as he and a decepticon transformed and started to fight.

About a half hour later they at Mission City. Lennox ran into a pawn shop and got some old walkie talkies.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Asked Epps.

"Use them. It's all we got."

"Man these are like prehistoric. I'm not gonna get far with these." He sighed and turned the walkie talkie on.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

"Ya, an F-22, look I want fighters here and Black Hawks for distraction of that cube."

They stopped and some of the men get green smoke things and set them up. They were surrounded with green smoke.

Epps was talking into the walkie talkie. She looked up and saw a fighter jet flying over them. Something didn't seem right.

She looked back when she heard Ironhide transforming. "It's Starscream. Bumble Bee!! Get back, get back!!" He waved for the humans to move back while he and Bumble Bee ran to a long trailer. They lifted it up and the missal hit in front of it. Ironhide and Bumble Bee were thrown back, along with everyone else.

Courtney was thrown against a light pole. She crawled onto her knees and coughed. She was amazed when no blood came up. She slowly stood, clutching her stomach, and looked around. Some were getting up and others, well, others wouldn't be getting back up. She saw Micaela and ran over to her. She saw Micaela crying and looked towards Sam and Bee. She gasped when she saw it. Bumble Bee's legs had been blown off. Micaela turned and ran towards a tow truck, Sam was sitting on a piece of debris when Bee handed him something, the Allspark.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Lennox yelled at Epps.

"What do you mean?"

"They shot at up?"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below building. That ain't human, that's alien!"

There was a explosion behind them. An army tank was driving over cars and shooting at them.

Courtney watched as Jazz and Ratchet drive towards the tank. Jazz transformed and jumped onto the tank, he swung off the long gun and landed on top of the decepticon. It transformed with Jazz on top, "Decepticon creep!" Jazz said as he stepped on the decepticons shoulder gun. The deception grabbed him and threw him into a building.

"Jazz!" Courtney screamed. He didn't hear her. He and Rachet went after the decepticon. "Concentrated fire!" Yelled Lennox. She watched at Ratchet jumped over the decepticon and cut it's arm off. The tank did eventually go down.

Courtney sighed, but her relief didn't last long, she felt the ground shake and looked, Megatron.

"It's Megatron," yelled Ratchet, "fall back, fall back!!"

Courtney watched in horror as Jazz fired at Megatron, only to have Megatron fire back. Jazz and Megatron began to fight, she watched as Megatron picked Jazz up and flew off. She saw them land on top of a tall building, that was when she realized it. Megatron was large enough to tear Jazz apart. She saw an empty army rig, the kind that Lennox had ridden, she ran to it and aimed the gun.

_I hope this works!_

Courtney fired the gun, it hit Megatron on the shoulder. He dropped Jazz and growled. She could have sworn he looked right at her, but when she saw Jazz hit the ground she couldn't help but run to him.

"Jazz, Jazz!!"

_Why aren't you moving?__ Move, MOVE, please just wake up!!_ Courtney has tears streaming down her face.

Courtney look at Jazz and watched with relief when his optics started to come online. Courtney laughed a little and smiled. Jazz smiled and slowly got up. The ground shook when Megatron landed in front of them.

"MEGATRON!!!" Yelled a familiar voice, Optimus Prime stood behind them.

"PRIME!"

They advanced on each other slowly.

"Come on" Jazz said as he held his hand down to her. Courtney quickly climbed on. Jazz held her to his chest and ran towards the others. He set her down just as Sam began to run with the Allspark towards the tall building. Jazz joined Ironhide and Ratchet in protecting Sam. As they ran off, Micaela jumped in the tow truck and drove off with Bumble Bee. Courtney saw a gun on the ground. It was the kind she had seen Lennox wearing.

She ran over to where Lennox was and stood beside him.

"You should get outta here."

"I ain't goin anywhere." She said looking at him, he nodded.

"Come on."

They were in an abandoned building with a decepticon firing at them. They were shooting at it, but it wasn't doing anything to it. If anything it was pissing him off. The looked down the road when the decepticon started getting hit with larger fire power than they had. Bumble Bee was on the back of a tow truck, with no legs, and was firing at the decepticon. They kept firing at it, but it was a well aimed shot from Bumble Bee that did him in. His shoot hit him right in the Spark. They watched as he fell to the ground, dead.

They ran to Bumble Bee and thanked him, then they were off again. They were running down a deserted side street when a decepticon landed right in front of them. The watched as he walked towards Optimus and Megatron.

Epps had gotten in contact with the fighter pilots and said they were coming.

"Ok, we got friendly mixed with bad guy, targets will be marked." He took out a laser and pointed it towards Blackout. When the laser hit his hand he knew something was wrong and looked at them. He started to fire at them. The were able to get out of the way. Lennox say a motorbike and ran towards it, he started it and drove towards the decepticon. He slid the bike and went under the decepticon and fired.

Courtney watched as the decepticon was hit and fell dead.

She looked down the street, the fighter pilots firing everything they had at Megatron. He fell and Sam was stuck in the middle, between Megatron and Optimus.

"Sam, put the cube in my chest!"

"No!" Sam ran to Megatron and shoved the cube in his chest. Megatron fel back and began to have siezures. He slowly went off line. Courtney sighed, it was finally over, of cource she noted, Starscream and Barricade hadn't been seen in the fight. wee, Starscream was, but he disappeared.

Courtney laughed as Jazz picked her up and set her on his shoulder so she would be out of the debris.

"You guys better go." said Lennox. The autobots nodded and transformed. Courtney got in with Jazz and they drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I don't own Transformers.

It had been a month since Mission City. The government was originally planning to blame all the damage on terrorists, but they realized they couldn't. There was way to much evidence: too many people had seen the fight, security camera's caught parts of the fight and were put on the internet to prevent a government cover up. So the government decided to keep their mouths shut about the incident.

School was almost over, and the Autobots were busy converting an old army base into their new base, most of the base would be underground. They hadn't been working at the new base for long but with the help of the army, them, and their parents the base was basically done. Her and Sam's parents were told and showed what was going on after they were arrested. They were a little scared but they were beginning to warm up to the Autobots.

The base was amazing. It had three huge training room, two firing ranges, Ratchet had a huge medical bay and recovery room, and there were a lot, like a lot, of private quarters. Optimus told them that more Autobots would land on earth, responding to his message, unfortunately, that meant more decepticons would also respond. Optimus had told the President this and that it would also mean that not only would the rest of the people of the US need to learn of their existence, but so would the rest of the world. The president planned to keep it a secret for as long as he could. Optimus didn't think that was a good political move, but kept his opinion from the President.

Courtney looked up at the clock, 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...RING. The bell finally rang, releasing the students from their prison for a three day weekend. You have to love P.D. days. She met up with her brother and Micaela at the front doors. They walked out to the parking lot where Bumble Bee and Jazz were waiting for them.

"Hey little lady."

"Hey Jazz! How was your day?"

"Good, we got da base done. Just trimmins left."

"Like what?" Came Micaela's voice through the radio.

"Here" came Jazz's and Bumble Bee's voice at the same time. They produced three credit cards. Government issued.

"You need food, towels, soap and that sort of stuff, beds, linens, ..."

"We get it Bee," said Courtney, "we need everything."

"What!!" Came Sam's voice, "your kiddin right? I mean couches, and beds, okay, but come on its gonna take forever to get everything we need..."

As Sam continue his rant Bumble Bee explained that Maggie, Sarah, and Mr. Keller would be meeting them at the mall. And he agreed to take Sam back to the base with him. They met up the other three inside and went bed shopping. The beds took the longest, two hours. And that was only because Keller told them to hurry up because they had a lot of shopping to do. Three hours later they had everything bought. The whole mall was having clearance sales to make room for new stock so they didn't have to wait for the beds to be ordered or anything. At the side of the mall they saw everything being loaded into a trailer Optimus was taking. Saying goodbye Keller walked over and got into Optimus.

Sarah and Micaela got into Bumble Bee and Courtney got into Jazz.

"Go ta sleep, your exhausted." Jazz told her. She nodded and crawled into the back seat and fell asleep, dreaming what of what she had been doing with Jazz last weekend in the exact seat.

hope you liked the story!!


End file.
